The present invention relates to a new and very distinct variety or cultivar of the ornamental flowering shrub and landscape plant of the genus Lagerstroemia, commonly known as crapemyrtle, of the family Lythraceae, and is referred to hereinafter by its varietal denomination ‘Chocolate Mocha’. This novel plant is an asexually propagated hybrid of crapemyrtle that was selected in 2003 from approximately 3600 identified crosses. The female seed parent is Lagerstroemia indica ‘Whit IV’ (“Red Rocket”), U.S. Pat. No. 11,342. The male pollen parent is Lagerstroemia indica×fauriei ‘Sarah's Favorite’ (unpatented). ‘Chocolate Mocha’ was selected for its unusual and brilliant bubble gum pink flower color and other distinctive features. The designation ‘Chocolate Mocha’ was evaluated under the experimental name ‘CREC 2003-01’. This high quality novel and distinct variety of crapemyrtle plant was vegetatively propagated at the Mississippi State University Coastal Research and Extension Center, South Mississippi Branch Experiment Station, in Poplarville, Miss. Each of several generations of cuttings has produced stable plants identical to the original seedling plant.